


Closet Fantasies

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel is oblivious as usual and doesn't notice someone laying in wait to... well, you'll see...





	Closet Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel entered the supply room lost in thought of what he was looking for, the translation he was working on, and the irritation of having to stop for supplies. He was concentrating so hard that he was oblivious to the man lurking in the corner.

Suddenly the lights went out and he was shoved face first against the wall by the door and heard the lock click.

A body pushed against him and a voice whispered, "Not a sound, or I cut you." He felt cold metal against his throat... //a knife... Oh, shit...//

His jacket was pulled off him and he felt the man's face against the side of his, his whispers warm in his ear. "Put your hands above your head, on the wall, keep them there." Daniel did as he was told and a shiver of fear ran through his body as his legs were kicked apart. He felt another hand reach around him and grope his groin and he gasped. The hand then undid his belt and fly and his breathing quickened as his pants were shoved down over his hips. The man grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. He felt the warm puffs of breath on his neck as the man whispered again. "No sound, no words... I don't want to hear anything from you but your breath." A warm wet tongue licked down Daniel's neck and he felt panic and arousal fighting for control, the cold knife still against his neck.

Then his hair was released and he felt something else cold between his ass cheeks... //lube... oh, God! He's gonna...// Then a finger entered him and he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Then two fingers pushed inside attempting to stretch him. His breathing got raspier as he fought not to make any noise, then a moan escaped his lips as those fingers found his sweet spot. The fingers were pulled out suddenly and he hissed at the burning.

The body behind him pushed roughly against him, slamming him against the wall. "I said no noise." The knife was pushed a little harder against his neck and Daniel almost began to hyperventalate. He concentrated on controlling his breathing and gritted his teeth waiting to be fucked... here, in the dark, against the wall with a knife at his throat. Not allowed to talk, or scream, or... anything... it was almost too much. His arms were aching from keeping them above his head and he felt lightheaded.

He felt the head of a cock push between his ass cheeks and then felt it push inside him slowly, as the man waited for him to relax and let him inside. His forehead rested against the wall and he forced himself to relax so it wouldn't hurt as much, but he was nervous. Then the man began to thrust in and out of Daniel, hitting his sweet spot every time. Daniel swallowed hard and his breathing got faster. His cock got hard despite his fear and he gasped as the man grabbed it and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Daniel leaned his head back onto the man's shoulder despite the knife at his neck. He couldn't believe it, he was being taken here, in the supply room at the SGC and there was nothing he could do about it. And in spite of all that, he was going to come... //oh, God, can't help it, it feels so good...//

The man was biting and licking his neck, now more exposed, and he could feel that the man was close too. Daniel couldn't keep it in any longer, his body tensed and his voice came out just above a whisper, "Oh, fuck, yes... Jack, yes!"

Jack moaned into Daniel's neck and came with him as he felt Daniel's muscles tighten and milk him dry. He slumped against Daniel's back and after a moment, they slid to the floor in a big heap, panting.

Jack finally caught his breath and playfully slapped Daniel's arm. "Just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could ya?"

Daniel chuckled, picked up the knife and waved it at Jack. "A butter knife, Jack? Puh-lease!"

Jack laughed back. "Yeah, well, didn't want to really hurt you... did... did it work?" Jack wanted to give the illusion of danger, but didn't actually want to ever hurt his lover.

Daniel began to clean himself with his handkerchief and pull up his pants the best he could while kneeling on his knees. He blushed and looked at Jack through his lashes. "Um, yeah... you had me...a little scared... 'til I remembered telling you about my... um... fantasy."

Jack stood up and did up his own pants, pulling Daniel to his feet. "Glad to be of service, Doctor Jackson."

They both chuckled as they adjusted each other, making sure they didn't have that 'just fucked' look before leaving the supply room and going back to their own offices, each thinking of what they could try next.

Daniel never did remember to get his supplies.

~~FIN~~


End file.
